Pups' Trip To Sodor
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: An old friend of Ryders' invites him and the pups to come stay with him for a vacation. Set in a universe where Thomas and his friends are humans instead of engines.
1. Taking Off

**Chapter 1: Taking Off**

* * *

A.N. Well, here it is, my first PAW Patrol fanfiction on this site. Before the story begins, I'd like to explain some things:

1\. This story takes place in an alternate universe where the Thomas & Friends characters are humans instead of engines, as said in the summary.

2\. This story features an OC named "Crescendo" belonging to ChocolateBar2013, known as Spike Angel on FANDOM, who has granted me permission to use him.

3\. The reason I had Adventure Bay be in Lake Michigan off the coast of Illinois is because there just so happens to be a water park of the same name in that area. Plus, I was born in Illinois.

Now that everything's been (hopefully) cleared up, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

* * *

One day in Adventure Bay, Ryder and his pups had just gotten back to The Lookout after a mission, which was helping to catch a gang of crooks known as the Sugar Rush Bandits, so named from the fact that they commonly raided candy stores and steal candy from young children on the streets.

"Man, that was some mission." said Chase.

"I'll say." said Rocky. "Those Sugar Rush Bandits sure had a lotta goodies."

"And it was so nice of the owners of all those candy stores they robbed to let us have free candy as a thank-you." said Skye.

"Yeah." said Marshall.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to relax and put my paws up." said Chase's older brother, Crescendo.

"Me too, Big C." said Chase.

Rubble agreed with a yawn.

"Yeah, and I really need to use the potty." said Marshall. "I've been holding it all this time."

"I told you drinking all that apple juice at breakfast was a bad idea." said Chase.

All the other pups giggled.

"Does any-pup else need to go?" Ryder asked.

"I do." Zuma said. "But you can go fiwst if you wike, Mawshaww."

"Thanks, Zuma." said Marshall as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Soon, Marshall had done his business, and Zuma after him. Afterwards, all the pups and Crescendo snuggled up to each other in the lobby and watched a movie while Ryder chilled out by himself in the observatory and played _Toca Kitchen 2_. All of a sudden, his Paw-Pad begin ringing.

"Who could that be?" Ryder wondered.

He paused his game and answered the call. When he did, he found he was speaking to a teenage boy who looked to be as old as him. The boy, whose name was Thomas Gresley, had black hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue shirt with red sleeves and the letter "T" on the front, blue jeans, and blue-grey sneakers.

"Hey, Ryder!" the boy said.

"Thomas, my man!" said Ryder. "How's it going?"

"Can't complain, really." said Thomas. "You?"

"Well, the pups and I just had some crazy mission." said Ryder.

"Oh?" Thomas asked. "What about?"

"You see, there's this gang of crooks called the Sugar Rush Bandits." Ryder said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about them on the news." said Thomas.

"Well, they're now behind bars, thanks to me and the pups." said Ryder. "They put up quite a chase."

Ryder went on to tell Thomas every detail about the chase. Thomas himself was speechless.

"Wow." said Thomas. "I bet you and the pups must be tired as heck."

"Yeah." said Ryder. "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we took a well-deserved vacation."

"And I know just the place." said Thomas. "Why don't you and the pups come over to Sodor?"

"Not a bad idea." said Ryder. "I'll speak to the pups."

"Alright." said Thomas. "Let me know what they said."

"Will do." said Ryder.

Ryder then went down to the lobby and told the pups about Thomas' invitation. Needless to say, all of them liked the idea, and Ryder relaid the news to Thomas.

"That's great." said Thomas. "I'll see ya then."

The two then hung up, and Ryder and the pups began planning for their trip. They decided that their best bet would be to take the Air Patroller, since Sodor was in the state of Massachusetts, and Adventure Bay was off the coast of the state of Illinois in Lake Michigan.

"Maybe we should ask Katie and Everest if they'd like to come." said Marshall.

"Good idea, Marshall." said Crescendo.

"Yeah." said Ryder. "I'll call Katie."

"And I'll call Everest." said Marshall.

With that, Ryder called Katie on his Pup-Pad.

"Hello?" Katie said as she answered.

"Hey, Katie." said Ryder. "The pups and I are planning on going to Sodor. Would you like to come? You don't have to, but I just thought I'd ask just in case."

"Actually, it just so happens that I got a new camera recently." said Katie. "And I've been dying to try it out, so I think I will come."

"That's great." said Ryder.

"I'll start packing right away." said Katie.

"Alright." said Ryder.

Katie and Ryder then hung up, and Marshall came up to Ryder.

"So, what did Katie say?" asked Marshall.

"She said she'll come." said Ryder. "What about Everest?"

"She said she'd ask Jake." said Marshall. "She said she'll call you with the answer."

"Alright." Ryder said.

Sure enough, Ryder's Pup-Pad rang, and it was Everest, who looked very excited.

"Jake said I can go!" she said.

"That's great!" said Ryder. "I'll send Skye to come pick you up in her helicopter in the morning." said Ryder.

"Alright, see you then." said Everest.

Ryder then hung up.

"And I already called Mayor Goodway and asked her to tell the townspeople about our absence." said Chase.

"Thanks, buddy." Ryder said. "Well, come on, pups, let's get packing!"

With that, Ryder and the pups all started packing. They made sure they packed such items as their pup-bowls, toiletries, toothbrushes, toys, and other essentials. Marshall even made sure to pack his teddy bear, which he called "Mr. Cuddles". In no time, they were all packed, and the next day, Skye flew over to Jake's Ski Resort to pick up Everest and bring her over to The Lookout, where the townspeople had all gathered to wish the team well on their vacation. They had even erected a huge banner that said "Bon Voyage, PAW Patrol!" on it. The pups all waved as Air Patroller took to the skies.

"Look out, Sodor, here we come!" said Marshall excitedly.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Meet The Gresleys

**Chapter 2: Meet The Gresleys**

As the Air Patroller soared through the sky, Ryder got out his Pup-Pad and called Thomas.

"We're on our way, Tom." said Ryder.

"Great." said Thomas. "I asked my dad to pick you guys up at the airfield."

"Alright." Ryder said.

Soon, the Air Patroller made it into the airspace of Massachusetts, and later touched down at Sodor Airfield, where a muscular forty-seven-year-old man with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt with a brass buckle, and black shoes was waiting, along with a black 2017 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter. This was Thomas' father, Gordon Gresley.

"Hi, Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, and Crescendo." said Gordon.

"Hi, Gordon." said Ryder.

The pups were surprised.

"How do you know our names?" Marshall asked.

"Thomas told me about you pups." said Gordon.

"Oh, he did, huh?" Crescendo asked.

"Yup." said Gordon.

Rocky then looked at the van.

"Wow, neat van!" he said.

"Thanks." said Gordon.

Gordon then turned to Ryder.

"Would you like help with your luggage?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, actually." Ryder said.

With that, Gordon helped Ryder carry his and the pups' luggage out of the Air Patroller and into the trunk of the van. The pups watched as Gordon took five suitcases at a time and loaded them in the van, and they were all surprised, especially Skye and Everest.

"Wow!" Skye said. "He's strong!"

"Yeah!" said Everest.

Gordon heard Skye and Everest talking and couldn't help but smile. Chase and Marshall, however, felt insulted.

"Do they not think we're strong?" Chase whispered to Marshall.

"Yeah, you, Everest, and Cres are the three oldest ones out of us pups." Marshall whispered back. "Then again, Ryder's had you longer than me and the others."

"Exactly." Chase whispered back.

Soon, all ten suitcases were loaded, and Gordon closed the trunk.

"Alright, that's all of 'em." Gordon said. "All aboard!"

With that, Ryder and the pups all got in the van and Gordon drove off. They soon arrived at a big blue house on 1969 Abbey Road. Once they arrived, Gordon helped unload the van and they went inside. They saw Thomas on the couch playing on a Nintendo Switch.

"Hey, Thomas!" Ryder said.

"Ryder, my man!" Thomas said. "Slap me some skin, brother!"

Thomas and Ryder did a high-five. All of a sudden, the pups heard someone playing "Turkish March" by Mozart.

"Sounds like Ed's at his piano again." said Gordon.

"I like this song." Katie said as she started to dance to it.

Soon, the music stopped and another boy walked into the room. This one had the same hair and eye colors as Thomas and Gordon. He was sixteen years old and wore a gray polo shirt under a light blue crew-neck sweater, khakis, and dark blue Chelsea boots. This was Thomas' older brother, Edward.

"Gruß. Willkommen in unserem schönen haus." said Edward.

The pups were confused.

"What did he say?" asked Everest.

Edward chuckled.

"That means "Greetings. Welcome to our lovely home" in German." Edward explained.

"Oh, cool." said Katie.

"Yeah, Ed here knows a lot of stuff about foreign cultures." said Thomas.

"That I do." said Edward. "I even have a collection of musical instruments and cookbooks containing recipes from all over the world."

"Wow, nice." said Everest. "Can you show us some?"

"Bila ya shaka." said Edward. "That means "certainly" in Swahili."

"Wow, Eddie, you sure know a lot about other cultures like Thomas said." said Katie.

But Ryder couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Showoff." Ryder said to himself.

Edward then took the pups into his room, where the first instrument he showed them was a didgeridoo from Australia.

"First, here is an authentic Australian didgeridoo." said Edward. "It's a wind instrument originating from the northern part of the country, and while it's exact origin is unknown, archaeological studies suggest that people of the Kakadu region have been using it for less than 1,000 years."

"Wow, that's a long time!" said Marshall. "How do you play it?"

"Good question, Marshall." said Edward. "The didgeridoo is played with continuously vibrating lips to produce the droning sound while using a special breathing technique called circular breathing. This requires breathing in through the nose whilst simultaneously expelling stored air out of the mouth using the tongue and cheeks."

"Gee, that sound hard." said Rocky.

"It was at first, but the more I practiced, the better I got at it." said Edward. "And you know, they say that playing the didgeridoo has some health benefits."

"Weawwy?" Zuma asked. "Wike what?"

"Well, for starters, playing the didgeridoo promotes deep breathing, and also puts you into a more relaxed state of mind. People who have heard the eerie and mellow sounds of a didgeridoo describe it as calming and meditative." said Edward. "In addition, playing the didgeridoo strengthens muscles in the upper airway of the respiratory system thus reducing their tendency to collapse during sleeping, helping fight sleep apnea, a common sleeping disorder involving potentially dangerous pauses in breathing while sleeping, as well as the tendency to snore."

"Whoa." all seven pups said.

"Interesting." said Crescendo.

"And of course, the didgeridoo has many different names among the many Abroiginal peoples." said Edward. "For example, the Gaagudju, also known as the Kakadu, call it the garnbak, the Arrernte call it the ilpirra, and the Pintupi call it the paampu."

"Wow, who knew one instrument could have many different names?" asked Rubble.

Edward then put the didgeridoo away and showed them a djembe drum.

"This is a djembe, a rope-tuned skin-covered goblet drum played with bare hands, originally from West Africa." said Edward. "According to the Bambara people in Mali, the name of the djembe comes from the saying "Anke djé, anke bé" which translates to "everyone gather together in peace" and defines the drum's purpose. In fact, drums like these are a staple in many different cultures in Africa."

"Nice." said Skye. "What does it sound like?"

"Well, depending on where you hit the skin, you get different tones, which are bass, tone, tonpalo, or third slap, and slap." said Edward. "Observe."

Edward then proceeded to play a rhythmatic sequence of basses, tones, and slaps, which made all the pups start dancing. He soon stopped, put the djembe away, and took out a Greek bouzouki.

"This one is one of my favorites." said Edward. "This is a bouzouki, a stringed instrument from the lute family. It's a popular instrument in Greece. It was brought there in the early 20th Century by immigrants to Greece from Turkey. Its name comes from the Turkish word bozuk, meaning "broken" or "modified", and there are two main types of bouzoukis; Trichordo and Tetrachordo, like this one I have right here. Trichordo bouzoukis have six strings and tetrachordo bouzoukis have eight strings."

"Sweet." said Rubble. "What does it sound like?"

"Well, like you would with a guitar, you play the bouzouki with a plectrum, or a pick, and it has a sharp metallic sound, reminiscent of a mandolin but pitched lower." said Edward. "Have a listen."

Edward then played "Hymm To Liberty", the national anthem of Greece, on the bouzouki, and when he was finished, everyone applauded.

"Thank you." said Edward.

Just then, Thomas came into the room.

"Dad's getting pizza." said Thomas.

"Alright, pizza!" Rubble cheered.

Soon, Gordon arrived home. He had gone to the local Pizza Planet and bought a half cheese/half pepperoni Sicilian-style pizza with a two-liter bottle of Orange Crush. After everyone washed up, and after Thomas said grace, they began eating. While they were eating, Skye noticed a picture of Gordon wearing the Combat Utility Uniform of the United States Marine Corps and holding an M16.

"Who's that in the picture?" Skye asked.

"That's me when I was in the Marine Corps." said Gordon.

The pups were surprised.

"You were in the Marines?" Rocky asked.

"That's right." said Gordon. "I joined after I graduated high school in '90. During my tenure serving our nation, I met Thomas and Edward's mother, who worked at the bowling alley where me and my fellow Marines would hang out when off-duty."

"Oh, cool." said Ryder.

"That was in '98, when I was 26. Two years later, in the spring of 2000, we were married." said Gordon. "Three years later, Edward was born."

"Yup." said Edward. "Thomas followed three years later."

"That I did." said Thomas.

"Say, where is your mother?" Everest asked. "Doesn't she live with you?"

Well, at that question, Thomas, Edward, and Gordon fell silent and solemn.

"What's wrong?" asked Everest.

"Well, the reason our mom doesn't live here is because...she doesn't live...at all." said Thomas.

"What does that mean?" asked Skye.

"It means that she sadly passed away." said Edward.

"Oh, phew." said Rubble. "For a minute there, I thought she died."

"Um, Rubble, that's what "pass away" means." said Ryder.

"Oh..." Rubble said.

Then, he started sniffling.

"That's so sad!" Rubble said.

"Yeah, it is." said Thomas. "She had bone cancer. It happened when I was three."

"Indeed." said Gordon. "In fact, that's why I'm not in the Marines anymore. You see, after Thomas and Edward's mother ceased to exist, I shifted my focus to my family and voluntaringly resigned from the Marines to raise these two."

"Yeah." said Edward. "And he had help from our next-door neighbors, the Kyndleys, and our paternal grandparents."

"That means Dad's parents." said Thomas. "The Kyndleys would look after me and Edward when Dad had somewhere to go and Nana and Papa weren't able to babysit."

"Ah." said Rubble, who had calmed down at this point.

"On a more positive note, how did you get so strong, Gordon?" Skye asked.

"My grandfather was a professional bodybuilder." explained Gordon. "And every day after school, I would go to the local gym and do some weightlifting. I eventually became the star quarterback in my junior year of high school."

"Nice." said Chase. "Say, what would you say to a push-up contest?"

Gordon couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Are you challenging me?" Gordon asked.

"Yes." said Chase. "Yes, I am."

Gordon then set down his pizza on the coffee table and got into position.

"You are on." Gordon said.

"May the best one win." Chase said as he himself got into position.

Edward got out his phone and set the timer app for one minute.

"Alright." said Edward. "The time limit is exactly one minute. Ready, set, go!"

With that, Edward started the timer and Gordon and Chase began their contest. However, Chase had only managed to do five push-ups when the one minute was up whereas Gordon managed to do twenty-five.

"Man, I really need to work out more." Chase said to himself.

After dinner, everyone settled in to watch _Fly Away Home_. After the movie, they realized it was getting late, so they decided to turn in. Before they hit the hay, they decided on sleeping arrangements, and it was determined that Ryder, Katie, Chase, and Crescendo would sleep in Thomas' room, Marshall, Skye, and Everest would sleep in Edward's room, and Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky would sleep in the living room. Fortunately for them, the Gresleys had one of those couches that could be made into a bed. Once everything was in order, they all put their pajamas on, brushed their teeth, and got into bed, waiting for what the next day would bring.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. The Narrow Gauge Kids & Teddy Trouble

**Chapter 3: The Narrow Gauge Kids & Teddy Trouble**

The next morning, Marshall, Skye, and Everest were still asleep in Edward's room when they smelled the smell of something cooking.

"What's that smell?" Everest asked.

"I don't know." said Marshall. "Let's go see."

With that, the three pups quietly followed the smell, and found Edward in the kitchen putting something in the oven. He was wearing a pair of oven mitts in a Union Jack pattern on his hands and a matching apron over his torso.

"Hi, Eddie." Marshall said. "What's cooking?"

"A quiche." said Edward. "It's a savoury dish from France that can be served hot or cold and consisting of pastry crust filled with eggs, milk or cream, and cheese, meat, seafood or vegetables. It is also popular in other countries, particularly as party food. This one I'm making in particular is called a Quiche lorraine, named after the Lorraine region of France. This one's a popular variant that was originally an open pie with eggs, cream and lardons, which are small strips or cubes of fatty bacon or pork fat used in a wide variety of cuisines to flavor savory foods and salads. In English-speaking countries, modern preparations of the dish usually include mature cheese, such as Chedder, which is what I'm using, and the lardons are replaced by bacon."

Marshall licked his lips at the mentioning of the word "bacon".

"Yum." said Marshall. "Can't wait to eat it!"

Soon, the quiche was done just as Thomas, Gordon, Ryder, Katie, and the other pups came downstairs. Edward cut the quiche into twelve pieces and, after he prayed for the food, everyone began eating.

"Yum!" Rubble said. "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it, Rubble." said Edward.

"You sure can cook, Edward." said Ryder. "I should hire you as our personal chef."

Everyone laughed at Ryder's joke.

"But, seriously, where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Katie.

"Our mom." said Edward. "Her side of the family has an extensive history in anything related to culinary arts. I remember helping her cook meals for our family when I was younger."

"And she was also an amateur anthropologist." said Thomas. "That means she studied humans, human behavior and societies in the past and present. The word "amateur" means she did it for fun."

"Cool." said Chase.

Gordon then looked at his watch and rose from his seat.

"Well, I better be heading off to work now, guys." he said. "There's some sandwiches that need to be made. If you wanna take our new friends anywhere, the Sprinter's at your disposal."

"Alright." said Edward.

"See ya, Pops." said Thomas.

Gordon then grabbed his keys and left in a blue 1973 Ford F250 pickup truck.

"What did he mean by that hole "sandwich" thing?" Rubble asked.

"Dad and a friend of his own a sandwich shop called "Anchor Subs"." explained Thomas. "It's really popular amongst the locals."

"Yeah, it is." said Edward.

"Nice." said Rocky.

Just then, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Thomas said.

Thomas went over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Gresley residence." said Thomas.

A male voice with a Hispanic accent came out of the other end.

"Hello, Thomas." said the man.

"Oh, hi, Dr. Victor." said Thomas.

"Is Edward there?" the caller, whose name was Victor, asked.

"Yes, he is." said Thomas. "Let me get him."

Thomas put Victor on hold.

"Ed, phone for you." said Thomas.

"I'll be right there." said Edward as he set down his fork and wiped his mouth.

Edward went over to the phone and talked with Victor. In no time, the call ended.

"Let me guess; Babysitting job?" Thomas asked.

"Yup." said Edward. "And Duke's out of town visiting some friends and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Alright." said Thomas.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Skye.

Edward explained.

"Wow, nice." said Zuma.

"Can we come with you?" Skye asked.

"Of course you can." said Edward.

"Can I bring my teddy bear?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't lose it." said Ryder.

"I already thought of that." said Marshall.

Marshall then grabbed a red backpack and put his teddy bear in it.

"I thought this might come in handy." he said.

Soon, everyone was in the Sprinter and on the road. They soon arrived at a large house built to hold eight people.

"Wow, that's a big house!" said Zuma.

"Yeah." said Everest.

They went up to the house, and Edward rang the doorbell.

"Come in!" a voice said.

And that's what they did. They were soon met by six boys. The first was a five-year-old named Skarloey Fletcher who wore a plain crimson red t-shirt, black pants, and crimson red shoes. He was watching a VHS tape of _Mister Rogers' Neighorhood_. The second was Skarloey's eight-year-old brother Rheneas, who wore a vermilion t-shirt with an image of Buzz Lightyear on it, black pants, and vermilion shoes. He was building with some LEGOs. Both boys had black hair and brown eyes. The third boy, a nine-year-old who went by the name of Sir Handel Hughes, had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue t-shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. He was flipping through a joke book. The fourth boy, ten-year-old Peter Sam Kynmen, had blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a green t-shirt, black pants, and green shoes. He was drawing in a sketchbook. The fifth, eleven-year-old Ruston Hornsby, or "Rusty" as he preferred to be called, had red hair, blue eyes, and wore an orange t-shirt, black pants, and orange shoes. He was plucking away on an Ibanez AC340CE acoustic guitar. The sixth, twelve-year-old Duncan Stourton, had black hair, green eyes, and wore a yellow t-shirt, black pants, and yellow shoes. He was playing a game on a red Nintendo 3DS.

"Hi, guys!" Thomas called.

All the boys greeted the Gresley brothers and were quickly introduced to Ryder, Katie, and the pups.

"Nice to meet you all." said Ryder.

"You too, man." said Rusty.

Skye then saw some paintings and drawings mounted in frames on the wall. Most of them were still lifes while some were landscapes and a few were abstracts.

"These are really neat." she said.

"Thanks." said Peter Sam. "I made those."

Ryder, Katie, and the pups were all surprised.

"**You** made these?" Ryder asked.

"Yup." said Peter Sam.

"He's our resident artist." said Rusty.

"That he is." said Duncan. "He even has his own studio set up in the backyard."

"You guys wanna see it?" Peter Sam asked.

"Sure do." said Ryder.

"Alright, let's go." said Peter Sam.

Peter Sam led them outside to a large shack in the backyard where, inside, was a ludicrously wide variety of paintings, drawings, sculptures, reliefs, prints, and all sorts of other artworks.

"Wow." said Chase. "You must have quite the talent."

"Thanks." said Peter Sam.

Skye then noticed a photograph of a smiling man sporting an afro, holding a palette in his left hand, a brush in his right hand, and standing next to an easel with a mountainscape painting on it. The photo was surrounded by a wreath of artificial flowers and had two white candles on either side of it.

"Say, who's that?" Skye asked.

"Oh, that's Bob Ross." said Peter Sam. "He's the guy who inspired me to become an artist."

"Cool." said Marshall.

Just then, Peter Sam thought of something.

"Hey, how would you pups like to make a painting of your own?" Peter Sam asked.

Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest all cheered at the idea.

"I'll pass." said Crescendo.

"Alright." said Peter Sam.

Peter Sam then laid down some newspapers on the floor and set a large piece of plain paper and seven paint trays, each of which he filled with one color. The first one was filled with blue paint, the second with red paint, the third with pink paint, the fourth with green paint, the fifth with yellow paint, the sixth with orange paint, and the seventh with teal paint.

"So, what should we all paint?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." said Marshall.

"How about some flowers under a tree?" Skye asked.

All the pups agreed.

"Wait a minute." said Marshall. "We don't have any brown paint for the trunk of the tree."

"Don't worry." said Peter Sam. "I got you covered."

He then took a large piece of brown construction paper and cut into a rectangle.

"Just tell me when you're ready and I'll glue this to your picture." said Peter Sam.

"Okay." said Marshall. "Thanks."

"No problem." said Peter Sam.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Rocky.

With that, after dipping his front paws in the green paint (which, by the way, was water-based acrylic paint, same with all the other colors), and started by making a big line on the bottom of the paper for the grass, then adding some stems and leaves for the flowers while Rubble made a sun with the yellow paint and made a yellow paw-print for the petals of one of the flowers. Chase, Marshall, Skye, Zuma, and Everest followed suit with the blue, red, pink, orange, and teal paint. Afterwards, Peter Sam glued the rectangle down the middle and Rocky made some big green circles for the leaves on the tree. Once that was completed, they all stepped back to look at their work.

"It looks great, guys." said Peter Sam. "Let's go get you guys washed up."

With that, Peter Sam used the garden hose to clean the paint off of the pups' paws. Afterwards, they went inside, where they enjoyed a nice hot lunch of spaghetti and meatballs courtesy of Edward, then played outside with Rheneas and Skarloey until Victor came home. However, what the pups weren't aware of was that Sir Handel had stolen Marshall's teddy bear out of his backpack, which he had taken off before he and the other pups started painting. But that all changed later that night as everyone was getting ready for bed. Marshall got opened his backpack to get his teddy bear, but discovered it was empty.

"Mr. Cuddles?" Marshall asked. "Where are you?"

Marshall then began searching all over Edward's room for his toy. He looked under the bed, under the desk, everywhere.

"Oh, Mr. Cuddles, where are you?!" Marshall asked out loud.

This caught the attention of Edward, Skye, and Everest, who were just coming out of the bathroom from brushing their teeth.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" asked Skye.

Tears began forming in Marshall's eyes.

"I can't find Mr. Cuddles anywhere!" Marshall said. "I think he might be lost forever!"

Marshall then started to cry.

"Aww, come here." Edward said.

Edward picked Marshall up and hugged him while rubbing his back.

"Shhh...hush, little Marshall." Edward said in a soothing voice.

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

It was Thomas, along with Ryder and Katie. They had heard Marshall crying and wanted to investigate. Edward explained the situation to them.

"I think I know what happened." Thomas said. "While Peter Sam was showing the pups his studio, I saw Sir Handel go in there and come back out with Marshall's teddy bear. I think he might've swiped it."

Just hearing that made Ryder start burning with rage.

"**That little punk!**" he shouted. "**When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he was never born! Nobody, and I mean nobody, steals from my pups and gets away with it!**"

"Hey, what's all the shouting about?" another voice asked.

This time, it was Gordon. Thomas explained what was going on.

"I see." said Gordon. "Well, it's too late to do anything about it now. First thing tomorrow, I'll go over to their house and get it for you."

"But I can't sleep without my teddy bear!" Marshall sobbed.

Just then, Edward had an idea.

"Do you want to sleep with me in my bed tonight?" he asked.

Marshall nodded and wiped his tears. Soon, everyone was asleep, with Marshall next to Edward, whose shoulder he was using as a pillow, but Edward didn't mind, as long as the little Dalmatian at peace with the fact that he now knew where his teddy was.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Interviewing The Pups & Calling Jake

**Chapter 4: Interviewing The Pups & Calling Jake**

The next morning, Edward was still asleep when he suddenly felt Marshall licking his face.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" Edward laughed as he petted Marshall.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Marshall asked.

"Now, hold on. I need to get dressed first." Edward said.

Soon, Edward had gotten dressed and was in the kitchen, making Belgian waffles. In no time, they were ready and everyone else came downstairs. While they were eating, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Thomas.

Thomas went to the door and found Sir Handel, holding Marshall's teddy bear.

"Oh, hey, Sir Handel." said Thomas.

What happened next shocked everyone to the core. At the mentioning of Sir Handel's name, Ryder flew into a rage. He leaped from his seat and charged at Sir Handel. He proceeded to grab him by the shirt collar and pin him against a wall.

"So, thought it would be a good idea to steal from one of my pups, eh?" Ryder asked.

"C'mon, man, it was only meant to be a harmless prank!" Sir Handel said.

"Well, that was nowhere near "harmless"." said Ryder. "And it wasn't funny either. In fact, if you ever steal from the PAW Patrol ever again, so help me, I'll make you wish you hadn't messed with us!"

"Whoa, Ryder. Put him down." said Thomas.

"Don't worry, Thomas." said Katie. "I got this."

Katie then went over to Ryder and kissed him on the cheek, which immediately calmed him down, and he set Sir Handel down.

"Thanks, Katie." Ryder said. "Sorry about that, everyone."

"Nah, it's okay, Ryder, sir." said Chase. "We understand. Right, guys?"

"Yup." the other pups said.

"But, he is right, Sir Handel." Thomas said.

"I know." said Sir Handel. "I already got my TV privileges taken away for half the day because of it. I also came here to apologize to whoever owns the teddy bear and give it back."

"It's mine." said Marshall.

"Alright. Here you go." Sir Handel said as he gave Marshall his teddy bear. "And I'm really sorry."

Marshall smiled.

"Apology accepted." he said.

"And I'm sorry, too." Ryder said.

"Nah, it's cool." said Sir Handel. "I kinda deserved it. Well, gotta split."

Sir Handel then left on his bicycle, and breakfast resumed.

"So, pups, I'm curious, what do each of you do on the team?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm the team's Police Pup." said Chase. "I mainly help out with traffic and do cool spy stuff."

"I'm the Fire Pup." said Marshall. "I do stuff firefighters do. You know, like putting out fires and all that. I'm also an EMT pup and often check people over to see if they're injured and tend to them if they are."

"I'm the Aviation Pup." said Skye. "I specialize in aerial rescues."

"Me, my theme is the environment." said Rocky. "I often use recycled items to make repairs to broken items."

"I do construction-related things." said Rubble. "Mostly doing repairs or carrying supplies for repairs."

"I'm the teams Watew Wescue Speciawist." said Zuma.

"Let me guess." said Thomas. "You tackle any emergency that requires your field?"

"Pwetty much." said Zuma.

"I'm a snow rescue pup." said Everest. "I mainly clear snow and help out whenever there's an avalanche."

"I'm the teams Secondary Medical Pup." said Crescendo. "I'm often called in when there's more than one patient for Marshall to handle."

"Cool." said Gordon. "What about when there's no emergencies?"

"Well, we usually play around like puppies normally do." said Chase. "Rubble likes to take naps."

"And watch my favorite TV show, _Apollo The Super-Pup_." said Rubble. "He's my favorite superhero!"

"Sweet." said Thomas. "My favorite superheroes are Captain America and Superman."

"Nice." said Zuma.

"I like to go sledding with Jake, my owner." Everest said.

But the minute she said that name, Everest's smiled turned upside-down and she hung her head. Edward was quick to notice.

"Everest?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Everest said. "Nothing at all."

"Oh, okay." said Edward.

But the elder Gresley brother knew all was not right with the little Husky. After breakfast, Gordon left for work, and all the pups helped clean up. Afterwards, as the weather was more than perfect, they spent some time in the park. Thomas shot some hoops on the basketball court with Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma played Duck Duck Goose, and Edward, Ryder, and Katie played croquet, with Edward playing with the blue mallet and ball, Ryder the red mallet and ball, and Katie with the yellow. As for Everest, well, she just sat under a tree and watched. This caused quite the concern for Ryder.

"You know, I can't help but feel that Everest is sad about something." Ryder said.

"Me too." said Katie. "Maybe we should go talk to her."

"Agreed." said Edward.

With that, they went over to Everest.

"Everest, what's the matter?" Katie asked.

Everest sniffled. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Nothing." Everest said.

"That tear tells a different story." said Ryder.

It was then that Everest decided it was no use in continuing the charade.

"Okay, you got me!" she said in a tear-jerked voice. "I miss Jake!"

And then she started crying.

"Aww, come here." Katie said.

Katie picked Everest up and cradled her like a newborn.

"Shh..." she soothed. "Hush, little Everest. It's okay."

"Would you like me to call him?" Ryder asked.

Everest nodded. Ryder then got out his Pup-Pad and called Jake.

"Jake's Ski Resort, Jake here." Jake said.

Jake then noticed who was calling.

"Oh, hey, Ryder!" said Jake.

"Hi, Jake." Ryder said. "I have Everest here wanting to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course." Jake said.

Ryder then gave the Pup-Pad to Everest.

"Jake...?" Everest said in a shaky voice.

"Hi, sweetie." Jake said in a soft voice.

Everest started crying again.

"I miss you so much!" she sobbed.

"Aww, I miss you too, my little Snow Angel." he said. "But I know Ryder's keeping you safe."

"Yeah, he is." Everest sniveled. "I can't wait to see you when the other pups and I come home."

"Me too, pumpkin." said Jake.

Just then, the battery icon on the Pup-Pad turned red.

"Whoa, sounds like I'm running out of battery." said Ryder. "Sorry, Jake, but I'm gonna have to end the call here."

"I understand." said Jake. "I've gotta make my lunch, anyway. See ya."

Jake then hung up.

"So, how do you feel now, Everest?" Ryder asked.

"Better." said Everest. "I still miss him, though."

"Hey, it's okay." said Katie. "As long as you're feeling better."

"Wanna come join our croquet game?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." said Everest. "I might have trouble, since I don't have arms."

"Don't fret about that." said Edward. "I'll take your shots for you if you want."

"Alright, thanks." said Everest.

With that, Everest jumped into the game. A while later, they decided to go home as it was almost the pups' lunch time. When they got home, they all enjoyed a nice lunch of albondigas, or Mexican Meatball Soup.

"This soup is delicious!" Rubble said. "A little spicy, but delicious."

"Gracias, Rubble." said Edward. "I'm glad you like it."

Later that evening, it was bedtime, and as Everest snuggled under her blanket, she was happy that she got to talk to her owner, but was completelty unaware of what awaited her the next day.

**End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Jake Touches Down

**Chapter 5: Jake Touches Down**

Back In Adventure Bay, Jake himself was getting ready to turn in. As he was putting on his pajamas, an idea went off in his mind. He then went on his computer and booked a ticket for the next flight to Sodor the next morning. Afterwards, he started packing. He made sure he packed lots of spare clothes and pajamas and other essentials. After he finished packing, he went to bed.

"Everest is gonna be **thrilled** when she sees me." Jake said to himself as he dozed off.

The next morning, after having an early breakfast of two blueberry Pop-Tarts and putting the "Closed" sign up, Jake left the resort and soon made it to the airport. While he waited for his flight to be called, he called the Gresley home. Back at the Gresley home on Sodor, everyone was enjoying a nice hot breakfast of baked beans with toast and fried eggs when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." said Thomas.

Thomas went over to the phone and answered.

"Hello, Gresley residence." he said.

Jake then started speaking in a deep voice.

"Hello." said Jake. "Is there someone named Ryder there?"

Thomas was surprised and confused.

"Uhh...yeah, he is." said Thomas. "Want me to get him?"

"Yes, please." said Jake.

Thomas put Jake on hold and got Ryder.

"Hello, Ryder speaking." said Ryder.

"Hello, Ryder." said Jake. "I need you and your pups to go to Sodor. I have a special surprise for one of them there."

"Uh, okay." said Ryder. "But, um, who's calling me?"

"I've been asked to not to give my name." said Jake. "I just need you to go there."

"Yeah, okay, we'll be there." said Ryder.

"Good." said Jake. "I'll be on United Airlines Flight 453."

The two then hung up, and Jake started speaking in his regular voice.

"Phewf." he said. "My larynx is gonna be a little sore from that deep voice."

Then, he started to feel warm.

"I should probably put on something more comfortable." said Jake.

Jake then went into the men's bathroom and came back out wearing a his white t-shirt and orange puffer vest.

"There, much better." he said.

Just then, Jake's flight was called, which meant it was time for him to board the plane. In no time, he was airborne. Meanwhile, Ryder and the pups were being driven to the airport by Edward in the Sprinter. All had been told about the mysterious caller.

"Whoever that guy was, he sure was mysterious." Skye. "I wonder what the surprise is and who it's for."

"Well, whatever it is and whoever is the recepient, we'll sure find out." said Edward.

They soon arrived at the airport and waited for Flight 453. They still had no idea what was going on.

"This is really weird." said Chase. "First, some stranger with a deep voice calls Ryder telling him how he has a surprise, and now we're here waiting for someone to come on a plane."

Just then, Ryder noticed a large group of people coming towards the terminal.

"Looks like our answer is here, pups." said Ryder.

They all watched as passengers went to the baggage reclaim area to reclaim their baggage. About a few minutes later, a security guard came over to them.

"Someone is waiting for you in the lounge." said the guard.

"Alright." said Edward. "Thanks."

With that, Edward escorted Ryder and the pups to the lounge. When they arrived, they saw Jack sitting at one of the tables. Edward, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma were all shocked and confused when they saw him.

"Jake?" Ryder said to himself. "No way!"

Everest, on the other hand-or paw-, was overjoyed, and she ran to Jake like she was the child of a solider who had just gotten back from deployment. She leapt into his arms and cried tears of joy.

"Aww, hi, sweetie." Jake said.

Ryder activated the camera feature on his Pup-Pad and took a picture while the other pups watched with awe.

"Awww." said the pups.

"Ahem." said the narrator. "I said "Awe". A-W-E. Awe."

"So, what's the difference?" Skye asked. "They sound the same."

"She has a point, you know." said Ryder.

"Alright, I get it." said the narrator. "Now can we please get back to the story?"

"Sure." said Ryder.

"Thank you." said the narrator.

Marshall then noticed Rubble sniffling.

"Rubble, what's wrong?" Marshall asked.

"I'm just happy for Everest." Rubble said.

"So am I." said Marshall.

Then he looked over at Chase, who was bawling his eyes out and blowing his nose uncontrollably into a handkercheif.

"Aww, get in here, Little C." said Crescendo.

Crescendo then hugged Chase and rubbed his back while he cried into his chest. Eventually, the three crying pups calmed down, and Edward was introduced to Jake.

"Salutem. Lorem Sodor." said Edward. "Est nomen meum Edward."

Jake was confused as to what Edward had just said.

"What did he just say?" Jake asked.

"He was speaking Latin." said Thomas. "He means to say "Greetings", and that he's welcoming you to Sodor and telling you his name is Edward."

"Yes, that's correct." said Edward.

"Well, you sure know how to speak a lot of languages." said Jake.

"Indeed I do." said Edward. "French, German, Spanish, Italian, you name it."

"Well, come on, Jake, let's get you back to our house." said Thomas.

Soon, they arrived at the Gresley home, and it was decided that Jake would sleep on an airbed in the living room, which Thomas helped set up. Afterwards, they all had a nice hot lunch of liver and mash, which Everest loved very much. After lunch, they all watched _The Muppets Take Manhattan _on Netflix, and Everest cuddled with Jakes throughout the movie. Later that evening, Gordon came home from work with some meatball subs from Anchor Subs, and he was introduced to Jake.

"It's nice to meet you, Jake." said Gordon. "I hope you'll like your stay here."

"Oh, trust me, I will." Jake said.

Later that night, everyone was asleep, and Everest was sleeping next to Jake, who held her close to him. Needless to say, the little husky was pleased to be with her owner.

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Pups Saved Edward

**Chapter 6: Pups Save Edward**

Later that day, Edward was in his room packing a blue knapsack. He had traded his regular outfit for a blue safari jacket, boot-cut jeans, blue hiking boots, and a blue pith helmet.

"Alright, let's see." said Edward. "Camera, tripod, canteen, food, flashlight, bug spray...yup, I got everything."

Just then, Marshall came into the room.

"What're you doing, Eddie?" he asked.

"I'm just getting my gear together for a photography expedition." said Edward. "I take a photography class in school, and I like to go out and take pictures for extra credit."

"Cool." said Marshall.

Soon, Edward was all set to go and began his expedition, taking numerous photos as he went. Among the photos he took were ones of some of Massachusetts' state birds, the black-capped chickadee and wild turkey, a few of the state reptile, the garter snake, and of the general landscape. He eventually stopped to rest and have some of the trail mix he had brought. While he was snacking, he noticed a bear coming to drink from the nearby river, and he got out his camera and snapped some photos.

"These are great photos." Edward said as he looked over the photos.

However, when Edward reviewed the photos of the bear, he noticed that with every photo he took, the bear seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"That's odd." Edward said. "Why is..."

But then, he heard a low growl, and when he looked, his face went pale, for he saw the bear locking eyes with him.

"Oh, snap." Edward said to himself.

The bear roared and swung its paw to strike at Edward, but he ducked just in time. He then grabbed his tripod and struck the bear with it like a club. The bear recoiled in pain, giving Edward the opportunity to make a run for it. He grabbed his things and took off, sprinting threw the trees. However, what he didn't know was that he was heading strait for a ravine, and he stepped on a loose rock, which caused him to fall down. His descent soon came to an end. Fortunately for him, the bear, who had been chasing him, came up to the ravine and, when it saw him at the bottom, determined that it was no use continuing the pursuit and went its own way.

"Well, that's one problem solved." said Edward. "Now to get outta here."

Edward tried getting up, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"Youch!" he cried. "I better call for help."

He got out his phone, but couldn't get a signal.

"Drat. I forgot how hard it is to get a signal." said Edward.

At the Gresley household, it was getting dark, and while everyone was having franks and beans for dinner, they couldn't help but worry about Edward.

"I really hope Edward is okay." said Rubble.

"I hope so too, buddy." said Thomas.

Another hour passed, then another, then another. Finally, Gordon decided they had waited enough.

"Alright, that's it." said Gordon. "I'm gonna organize a search party."

"No need to organize a search party." said Ryder. "You've already got one."

"Yeah, I can just get in my helicopter and search for Eddie from above." said Skye.

"And I'll come with you." said Marshall. "He might be hurt."

"Alright." said Ryder. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

With that, Skye and Marshall got in their aviator uniforms and got into Skye's helicopter.

"Godspeed, you two." Gordon said as the two pups took off.

With that, the search began. Skye and Marshall combed the entire forest where Edward had been on his expedition in from above.

"I really hope we find him." said Marshall. "Who knows what could happen?"

Down on the ground, Edward was sleeping when he was suddenly awakened by the sound of Skye's rotors. He got out his binoculars and sure enough, there it was.

"The Lord has worked a miracle." Edward said. "Now, to just get their attention. And I know just how."

Meanwhile, Skye and Marshall were still looking for Edward when all of a sudden, they got a call from Ryder.

"Any sign of him?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing yet." said Skye.

Just then, Marshall saw a flare shoot up into the sky.

"Skye, look!" he said.

Skye saw the flare as well.

"Actually, scratch that." she said. "We just saw a flare! It might be him!"

"Okay, check it out, and if it is him, bring him back here." Ryder said. "Ryder out."

Ryder ended the call and the two pups flew over to the flare. Sure enough, there was Edward, waving his arms.

"Down here!" Edward said.

"Don't worry, Eddie!" Skye said. "We're here to get you out!"

Skye lowered Marshall down with his stretcher. Once they were on the ground, Marshall got out his x-ray screen and checked Edward over. The x-ray showed that Edward had broken both bones in his lower right leg. After putting a bandage on the leg, he loaded Edward on the stretcher and Skye airlifted the two back to the Gresley household, where Edward was laid down on the couch by Marshall and Cres.

"Thanks, you guys." said Edward.

"No problem, Eddie." said Ryder. "If you or your family is ever in need, just give a yelp for help!"

A couple days later, it was time for the PAW Patrol to go back home to Adventure Bay. Thomas, Edward, and Gordon met Ryder, Katie, Jake, and the pups as they were boarding the Air Patroller.

"Thanks for having us here, guys." said Ryder.

"Anytime." said Gordon. "Feel free to come back anytime."

"By golly, we will." said Katie.

"Well, come on gang, everyone on board." said Ryder.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" a voice shouted.

It was Peter Sam, who was approaching on his bicycle. He had an envelope in his clutches.

"Oh, hey, Peter Sam." said Ryder. "What's this?"

"It's the painting the pups made." said Peter Sam. "I thought I'd give it to you as a gift."

"Aww, thanks." said Katie.

Soon, the Air Patroller was airborne, with the Gresleys and Peter Same waving from below. On the way, Ryder told Mayor Goodway that they were on their way home and to spread the word. When the Air Patroller touched back down in Adventure Bay, they were greeted by the entire town, who gave them a hero's welcome.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Rubble said as he wiped away a tear.

To celebrate the PAW Patrol's return from their vacation, a massive barbecue was held in the park. There was plenty of food for everyone. After the party, Jake and Everest went home to the ski resort, Katie went home to her place, and Ryder and the pups returned to The Lookout, where they watched The Muppet Movie on Netflix before turning in.

"Man, that was one really neat vacation." Ryder said to himself as he got under his covers. "But it's oh so great to be home."

**The End**


End file.
